


Avoidance

by Hellokaelyn



Series: Fictober 2019 [6]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fictober, sometime post 16x11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 11:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Tired of Nick avoiding her, Ellie pulls a Ziva.





	Avoidance

**Author's Note:**

> Had the idea for this since 17x01, it was supposed to be humor buuut apparently not. 
> 
> Prompt: "Yes, I'm aware. Your point?"

One of the _last_ things Nick expected when using the bathroom at work was for _Ellie_ of all people to come walking in.  
  
You know, considering the fact it was the _men's_ room.  
  
"Ellie!" Nick shouted in shock seeing her.   
  
_Thank god she didn't come in seconds earlier_ he thought to himself, cringing inside at the thought. He may not be shy but..that would just be weird.   
  
Nick quickly zipped himself up, narrowing his eyes at her as he went to wash his hands. "This is the men's room Ellie."  
  
"Yes, I'm aware. Your point?" Ellie leaned her hip against the sinks, crossing her arms.  
  
"...So what in the hell are you doing in here? What if I wasn't finished?!"   
  
Ellie opened her mouth and closed it.  
  
"Or if someone else was in here?"  
  
She cringed. "I didn't think it through, okay?"  
  
Nick scoffed. "You think?"  
  
"I just-" Ellie huffed, throwing her arms up. "I just wanted to get you alone!"  
  
"As flattered as I am-" Nick dried his hands and plastered on a flirty smirk. "I didn't think you were the type to wanna get it on at work but hey, if that's what you're into-"  
  
"Nick!" Ellie flushed, sending him a glare. "Don't be gross. I came here to get you alone because you've been avoiding me!"  
  
Nick's smirk dropped. "No I haven't." He moved to leave but Ellie quickly stepped in his way.  
  
"Yes, you have. Look, if I said or did something wrong I'm sorry-"  
  
"You didn't." Nick tried brushing her off, he really didn't want to get into this right now.   
  
Ellie again blocked his way.  
  
"Just talk to me Nick!"  
  
With a frustrated sigh, he ran his hand through his short hair. "Fine! You want me to talk? How about you talk to that boyfriend of yours first!"   
  
She stepped back in shock at his snapping tone, gaping at him slightly. "What?"  
  
"Boyd." Nick spit out the name, face twisting in obvious distaste. "He's not this amazing guy that you think he is. He told me to back off or he'd break up with you and I see how happy you've been, the type of happy when you were with Qasim..and I couldn't take the chance of ruining that after everything you've been through!"  
  
Ellie froze as the words slowly sunk in, her heart sinking with it.   
  
Seeing she wouldn't be responding or getting in his way again, Nick was out the door in seconds. He cursed himself as he grabbed his stuff and left, thankfully the work day had already been over but he was just finishing up paperwork, he could always finish it tomorrow. Fuck he should have kept his mouth shut..he had just potentially ruined Ellie's happiness. Happiness she deserved after everything, even if it hurt to see her happy with someone else.  
  
Back in the bathroom, Ellie finally snapped out of it. Running to the squad room she sighed seeing he had already left.  
  
Taking out her phone, she saw Boyd had sent her a text during her conversation with Nick.  
  
_Dinner tonight?_  
  
Ellie gripped her phone tightly as she typed out a 'yes', she'd get her damn answers. Anger rushed through her veins.  
  
Who the _hell_ did Boyd think he was?  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ugh I just set myself up for a sequel didn't I? 😭


End file.
